


A well meaning hurt

by Melime



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: When Sandy outed Kerry, she wanted what was best for her.
Relationships: Sandy Lopez/Kerry Weaver
Kudos: 1
Collections: femslashficlets: queer women's literature quotes challenge





	A well meaning hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Uma dor bem intencionada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707146) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Prompt: 15. I tell you this / to break your heart, / by which I mean only / that it break open and never close again Mary Oliver, Lead

When she kissed Kerry, Sandy knew she was risking Kerry’s job and her relationship with her colleagues, but she couldn’t help the anger Kerry made her feel. Not because she tried to hide Sandy, but because she was hiding herself, forcing herself to live in fear of what others would do if they found out. Even if Kerry could never forgive her for that, being open about her love was the first step to dealing with her fear of being excluded. As much pain as this could cause Kerry now, Sandy truly believed that it was for her own good.


End file.
